The Breakfast Club
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: La historia de como un pervertido, un perdedor, un bicho raro, una promiscua y una inadaptada; encuentran -finalmente- el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy, una inyección de descaro**

Lucy estaba asustada… y esa no era, en realidad, una emoción desconocida para ella. Su día siempre estuvo plagado de miedos irracionales y una constante sensación de pánico. Si una persona la observaba… o si ella creía ser observada, al verse en medio de una multitud, rodeada de personas, al tener que hablar: el temor estaba presente en todas sus interacciones sociales.

Sólo que éste miedo era diferente. No era fundamentado por su paranoia, ni alentado por su ansiedad social; no estaba actuando como un escape, sino como una alerta…

Se había visto obligada a tomar el turno nocturno de la librería en la que comenzó a trabajar una vez que el diseño web no le proporcionó los ingresos necesarios.

Era un trabajo tranquilo y solitario, y Lucy estaba agradecida de no tener que lidiar con gente charlatana o excesivamente amigable. Las personas entraban, elegían un libro, ella lo envolvía y recibía el dinero "Gracias, vuelva pronto". Era fantástico, justo lo que ella necesitaba.

Eso cambió cuando el dueño de la librería decidió unirse a la onda _"Abierto las 24 horas"_. Y con su cambio de turno, empezaron los incidentes. En primer lugar, el turno nocturno era mucho más activo que el normal _¿Porqué demonios las personas leían a una hora tan avanzada?_ , en segundo lugar: Las personas.

Mientras los anteriores clientes eran en su mayoría ancianos cascarrabias en busca de novelas de época, o literatura medieval… _los de la noche_ eran todo lo contrario. Universitarios en la flor de la vida, oliendo a pintura y a algo que Lucy prefería no saber; tenían acalorados debates sobre todo tipo de libros. Lucy recuerda con un sonrojo una particularmente ruidosa conversación sobre _Trópico de Cáncer_.

¿Quién dice que trabajar en una librería es aburrido? Las discusiones hippies sobre libros eróticos y los adolescentes hiperactivos, eran cosas que la mayoría de las personas encontraría mucho más emocionante que entregar libros aburridos a personas de la tercera edad.

Pero Lucy no era como la mayoría de las personas. Por eso, odiaba trabajar de noche.

Y estaba el minúsculo detalle de ser perseguida por una calle prudentemente desierta.

Al principio creyó que era una vez más su paranoia. Intentó recordar las palabras que le dijo la Dra. Rott, su psicóloga, mientras se pintaba las uñas: _"Lucy, recuerda, si te sientes observada, probablemente sólo sea tu mente buscando una escusa para huir. ¿Porqué alguien te observaría, Lucy?"_ … aunque no era una mujer muy agradable, ella estaba en lo cierto. Sólo era un potente delirio de persecución, ansiedad, pánico; era el hecho de que su cabeza no servía.

Pero, después de caminar tres calles repitiendo _"Sólo es mi mente"_ , y observando que esas figuras la seguían para dónde sea que ella fuera, se enfrentó a la realidad: estaba pasando fuera de su cabeza.

En su intento por perder a sus perseguidores, había doblado en calles dónde no había estado nunca. Pasado por avenidas desconocidas, preguntándose cuando se cansarían.

Y se agotaron. Dejaron de jugar con ella, o sus píes comenzaron a doler; porque ahora estaban frente a ella.

Eran dos tipos grandes. Lucy pensó que podrían ser la versión gótica de Las Tortugas Ninja… Lucy pensó que si no estuviera paralizada por el miedo, ni sufriera de tantos trastornos sociales, podría haberse atrevido a bromear con eso.

—¡Hey, chica, tú nos debes un reembolso! —exigió la versión ruda y peluda de Leonardo, la tortuga.

Lucy ajustó su visión a la oscuridad, logrando ver los rostros de ambos sujetos. Se le escapó un bufido de incredulidad.

Tras la armadura de cuero y barbas con vidas propias de esos tipos, se escondían personalidades de lo más románticas. Habían pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche leyendo la bibliografía de Jane Austen. Habían llorado, reído, y enamorado en el transcurso de su inusual lectura.

Aunque, estos hombres tenían en su cabeza un final muy diferente al original de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Indignados y lanzando gritos pocos masculinos, le exigieron a Lucy un reembolso por la bibliografía entera de Jane Austen.

Las novelas se encontraban manchadas con jalea de fresa, lágrimas, y tenían pequeños corazones dibujados aquí y allá. No había forma de que esos libros volvieran a la estantería. Después de una acelerada discusión, Lucy huyó a la trastienda, se obligó a no entrar en pánico, y regresó a su trabajo. Los libros mancillados habían desaparecido junto a sus dueños.

—¿Escuchaste, niña? ¡Quiero mi dinero devuelta! —el gran hombre blandió un libro dramáticamente— ¡Éste debe ser el peor final en la historia de la literatura… mundial!

Lucy lo miró, repentinamente calmada. Súbitamente, esos hombres ya no le causaban miedo; quizás por el hecho que leer las mismas novelas que leía su abuela le quitaba la agresividad a cualquier cosa, o sólo porque estaba cansada.

—¡No volveré a aceptar esos libros sólo porque tú tenías la ilusión de que el Sr. Darcy saldría de la novela y se casaría contigo! —Lucy caminó rápidamente, impulsada por la adrenalina.

Las luces de una cafetería la atrajeron, y entró, sentándose en una mesa sin siquiera verla.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¡Ja! la Dra. Rott tendría que tragarse las palabras sobre su "deficiente avance" ¿Cuántas personas con fobia social podían enfrentarse a dos desconocidos pseudo-agresivos armados con pesados libros, y salir libres de ataques de pánico? Lucy se sentía como el epítome de la sanidad mental.

—¡Diablos, eso fue intenso! —susurró.

—Oh, intensidad. Me gusta eso en una chica —respondió una coqueta voz grave.

Lucy levantó los ojos con temor. Y se sintió la persona más torpe del planeta. Si ella sobrevivía a haberse sentado en una mesa ya ocupada —dicho sea de paso, por el hombre más atractivo que vio jamás— sin sufrir una crisis nerviosa, abandonaría a la Dra. Rott.

Lucy observó al hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa. Quizás era la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, o el hecho de haberse perdido en los grandes rizos pelirrojos de su desconocido acompañante, pero sentía ganas de socializar. O de intentarlo.

El hombre, sin embargo, no parecía desalentado por la obvia incomodidad de Lucy.

—Tú eres la chica de la librería —confirmó el hombre, decidido a ahuyentar el silencio incomodo que flotaba sobre la mesa—. Quizás me recuerdes, golpeé con un diccionario a un idiota la semana pasada, y tu jefe me prohibió volver a pisar su librería —hizo una pausa para beber su chocolate, luego observó a Lucy con una expresión pensativa—. Vetado de una librería. ¿Superé mi record personal, eh?

Lucy se perdió en los hoyuelos que se formaron en sus mejillas. Sintió una oleada de calor albergándose en su rostro. Demonios, le gustaba. Y la asustaba. Pero estaba decidida a probar cosas que la asustaran.

—Yo… sí… mmm, me llamo Lucy —Lucy podría haberse pateado por su torpeza. Pero al hombre, nuevamente, no le importó. Estiró su mano tatuada con intrigantes signos (que Lucy se encargaría de investigar una vez que esté en casa) y dijo el nombre, que a los oídos de Lucy, era el más hermoso del mundo.

—Alo. Es un gusto, Srta. Lucy, ama y señora de los libros —Lucy río. Sostuvo su mano por más tiempo del necesario.

Contrariamente a lo que todos podían creer de ella, le gustaba el contacto humano. Un abrazo acogedor, un apretón de manos que mande una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo, un beso que la haga flotar… pero, como en todas las formas de relación con otros humanos; nunca fue buena en ese aspecto.

Había algo en Alo que la impulsaba a enterrar su ansiedad, con el fin de jamás tener que dejarlo ir.

Y lo hizo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo una conversación absolutamente normal con alguien que no pertenecía a sus familiares directos.

Hablaron de todo, desde libros, hasta su mutua aversión hacia las moras; de cine independiente y diseño web. De trastornos mentales, arte, música electrónica y ópera.

Y cuando la cafetería cerró, y Lucy se llevó su número de teléfono en una servilleta y el recuerdo de sus labios en su mejilla; pensó que, definitivamente, abandonaría a la Dra. Rott.

Y que trabajar de noche no era tan malo.

 **XXX**

 **Un año después.**

Lucy despertó por el resplandor y los estruendos que provocaba la tormenta. En algún momento de la noche, la lluvia empezó a caer, luego los relámpagos se unieron; como si quisieran despedazar el cielo. Lucy sonrió. Quizás podría llamar de enferma al trabajo, y acurrucarse con Alo todo el día, comer chocolates y ver películas. O simplemente permanecer abrazados en la cama como en ese momento.

Los rizos de Alo le hacían cosquillas en las clavículas, y la barba rebelde que se empecinaba en dejar crecer no disminuía la sensación.

—Vuelve a dormir, Lu —susurró Alo, sin abrir los ojos. Lucy tenía el tierno (y a veces molesto) hábito de jugar con su cabello cuando estaba aburrida.

—¿Cómo podría dormir cuando el cielo se cae allá afuera? —respondió Lucy, ahuecando su mano en la mejilla de su novio.

—Mientras estemos juntos no importa que la tierra se abra en dos… a no ser que tengamos que huir de una muerte inminente... Lu, no me hagas pensar ahora, tengo sueño.

Lucy sintió un beso en su hombro, cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir, sintiéndose segura. Amada.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Este es mi primer intento de escribir algo romántico, humorístico, o "no dramático". No estoy muy segura del resultado final, pero todavía me quedan cuatro personajes a los que inventarle los amores de su vida, así que a practicar ¿No?**

 **Próximo capítulo: Bert.**


	2. Bicho raro

**Bert, un gigante de algodón**

Bert bajó la ventanilla del taxi casi con desesperación, en busca de una inexistente briza de viento. Las calurosas noches de California serían las culpables de su muerte, confirmó. Y maldijo —por enésima vez en lo que iba del día— al idiota que golpeó su auto, obligándolo a dejarlo en el taller mecánico, a trasladarse en taxis muy pequeños para su estatura, y a soportar el calor. Había tenido un mal día; primero, algún imbécil y pedante físico había decidido jugarle una broma, escondiendo sus rocas más preciadas en las jaulas de los simios del Departamento de Biología. ¡Un simio intentó prender fuego su camisa! Bert no sabía en qué estaban trabajando ésos biólogos, pero sintió algo de lástima por el encargado de limpiar las jaulas de aquellos agresivos monos. Y, también se recordó jamás volver a coquetear con Amy; si ésa era la venganza de Sheldon por las inocentes rocas que le obsequió a su novia hace años, no quería saber que haría si seguía insistiendo…

No; Amy jamás podría ser para él. En el fondo, lo supo desde el primer día que la vio. Le había gustado, con su expresión seria, sus palabras amables, la forma en la que confirmó que él no era un monstruo. De un día para el otro, estaba sufriendo un potente enamoramiento hacia Amy. Le había dado gemas preciosas en bruto, y —lo sabía— había sido insistente. Simplemente pensó: "oh, esa mujer no se burla de mí. La haré mi esposa". Pero todo era mucho más complicado que eso.

El amor era complicado.

Quizás estaba destinado a pasar las noches solo, abrazado a su perra Rubby, mientras comía hamburguesas y miraba documentales de geología. Ni siquiera podía decir que la geología era su amor; la pasión en la relación con su trabajo había ido apagándose con el paso de los años.

Sí, al menos tenía a Rubby. Su fiel amiga no se espantaba por su tamaño amenazador, ni por su voz áspera. Después de todo, ese maldito dicho : _"El amor es ciego"_ ,sólo podría ser aplicado a los animales.

El súbito sonido que hizo la puerta del auto al abrirse sacó a Bert de sus pensamientos. Miró confundido a la izquierda, notando a una agitada mujer que parecía no haber notado el hecho de que el taxi ya estaba ocupado.

—Señora, me temo que tendrá que salir —dijo el conductor, de malas pulgas. Ya era bastante agotador tener que lidiar con el lento tráfico y el calor, cómo para tener que luchar con una mujer despistada.

Bert observó a la mujer detenidamente, parecía avergonzada. Un potente color rojo subió a sus mejillas. Y Bert pensó, castigándose después de hacerlo, que ella se veía adorable.

—Dis-disculpe, yo… yo, sólo estoy muy apurada por salir de aquí —respondió la mujer, con voz temblorosa. Y Bert pensó, imprudentemente, que su voz era suave… muy suave.

Decidido, aunque confundido, Bert ayudó a la avergonzada mujer.

—Disculpe, me dirijo hacia el cine. Si su destino queda en el camino, no tengo problemas en compartir el taxi… —Era mentira. ¿Porqué mintió? No se dirigía al cine, sino a su casa. Lo único que quería hacer hace momentos era llegar a su apartamento y acurrucarse con su linda Rubby.

La mujer lo vio, sus ojos brillando de gratitud.

—Podría ir al cine… —susurró.

El taxista observó el intercambio con un encogimiento de hombros. Mientras conducía hacia el cine pensó que sería gracioso que ésos dos acabaran juntos. Una vez más, no le interesaba. Pero aparte de gracioso; sería lindo… diablos, ver novelas románticas con su esposa lo estaba volviendo sentimental.

Bert y la mujer desconocida bajaron del taxi, quedándose plantados incómodamente uno frente a otro. Bert se arrepintió de haber intentado… lo que sea que haya hecho. Ahora debería tomar otro taxi para llegar a su apartamento, mucho más tarde y malhumorado; todo por seguir a una mujer con la cual no había intercambiado más de dos frases. No era como él actuar de esa forma tan espontánea.

Todo por ésa mujer... de mejillas adorables y voz suave, sí. Pero continuaba siendo una desconocida.

—Sabes… tenía planeado ver un documental sobre… mmm, el Valle de la Luna… me preguntaba si me acompañarías —Bert observó, impactado, cómo la mujer luchaba por las palabras adecuadas para invitarlo a ver una película—. ¡Si tienes algo mejor que hacer lo entenderé! —Se apresuró a añadir, mirando el suelo.

Bert se apresuró a ponerle fin a sus preocupaciones.

—Me gustaría eso —sonrío. Un silencio torpe los envolvió mientras se encaminaban a comprar las entradas. Bert se permitió examinar a la mujer. Era gordita, con el aspecto adorable y comprensivo de una maestra de jardín de niños. Su cabello negro estaba sujeto en una complicada trenza, y aretes en forma de corazones colgaban de los lóbulos de sus orejas.

Bert no sabía que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con él; robándole miradas fugaces cuando no la observaba. Y le gustó lo que vio.

—Así que… el Valle de la Luna. Estuve allí hace años —dijo Bert, súbitamente. Decidido a entablar una conversación. La mujer se detuvo en seco, abriendo grandemente los ojos. Bert temió haber dicho algo malo. Pero la sonrisa de excitación que floreció en los labios de ella, le confirmó lo contrario.

—¡¿Realmente?! ¿conoces uno de los más grandes espectáculos geológicos del mundo? —la mujer vibró de emoción, contagiando a Bert con su alegría.

—De hecho, sí. Soy un geólogo —respondió Bert, con orgullo.

—¡Wow! —exclamó, con algo rayano a la admiración— Sabes, estuve a punto de obtener mi doctorado en geología. Sin embargo, debí conformarme siendo profesora de geografía… aunque, aún así, amo mi trabajo —la mujer sonrío.

—Estoy seguro de que ellos también te aman.

Bert se reprendió internamente. Genial, estaba teniendo una conversación con una bella mujer interesada en la geología, y tuvo que arruinarlo comportándose como un gigante y tonto bicho raro. ¡Buen trabajo, Bert!

Pero la mujer sólo lo observó sonrojada, sintiéndose alagada.

—Me llamo Stella —dijo finalmente, ofreciendo su mano a Bert.

—Bert —Bert estrechó la mano de Stella. Y tocarla fue como sostener algo vivo, latiente, y suave. Sólo supo que nunca más querría dejar ir esa mano.

Poco sabía Bert, que Stella se estaba sintiendo exactamente igual.

Entraron a la sala de cine, sus manos aún unidas. Y demasiado ocupados como para analizar el hecho de que, a partir de ese momento, serían inseparables.

 **XXX**

 **Un año después…**

Bert sostuvo la correa de Rubby, mientras ésta se encargaba de correr por el parque, persiguiendo a Stella juguetonamente. Observó con amor a sus dos chicas, recordando cuando sólo eran él y Rubby. La figura materna que significaba Stella en la vida de Rubby los había convertido casi en una familia. Eran demasiado grandes para tener hijos, pero siempre podían adoptar animales, amarlos, y agrandar su familia aún más.

Sólo faltaba un detalle para ser "oficialmente" una familia.

Bert tocó la mediana caja de madera que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y tragó saliva nerviosamente.

Había ensayado ese momento tantas veces, y en ese instante, llegado _el_ momento, se sentía perdido.

Volvió a mirar a su familia, Stella reía mientras Rubby lamía su cara.

Se acercó lentamente, mirándola con la mirada de total cariño y admiración que sólo reservaba para ella. Y ella le devolvió la mirada con el mismo grado de amor. No necesitaba palabras ni locos actos, sería la propuesta perfecta por el simple hecho de que eran ellos dos.

Le entregó lentamente la caja a Stella. Aguantó la respiración mientras ella la abría, sacando, confusamente, una geoda. Sólo cuando vio dentro de la piedra lo comprendió.

Ahí estaba, un anillo con diminutos extractos de diferentes gemas coloridas. Nada soberbio ni extremadamente caro; sólo colorido y diferente, justo como lo era Stella.

—Stella, ¿me concederías el magnifico honor de ser mi esposa?

El _Sí_ de Stella se perdió en los labios de Bert, mientras ella lo atacaba con un gran beso.

—Claro que sí. Te amo, Bert —Stella lo abrazó, aún mirando su anillo incrédulamente.

Bert sintió lágrimas de felicidad queriendo escaparse de sus ojos. Mientras tanto, Rubby observaba a su amo, feliz de que haya encontrado, después de tanta soledad, a su pareja perfecta.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **No soy buena escribiendo sobre romance súper esponjoso, y es una lástima, porque justamente eso es lo que se merecía Bert. Pero, en fin, el objetivo principal está cumplido: amor correspondido y a primera vista.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Kripke.**

 **¿Críticas?**


End file.
